The 12th Hunger Games
by firebird165
Summary: Sure the 12th Hunger Games wasn't a Quarter Quell and maybe it didn't initiate a rebellion or have a significant victor. However, as we know every Hunger Games is different. Each is filled with its own unique arena, set of tributes, and exciting stories. This one is no exception.


**A/N I'M BACK! Sorry for the really long hiatus guys and the fact that I came back without a new chapter.I hope I didn't lose too many of my awesome readers while I was gone. I've just been really busy and wanted to wait to repost this until I had time to devote to it. I promise you that I'm going to make sure I finnish this story no matter how long it may take. **

**If you're new to this story then enjoy and leave a review telling me what you think. **

**District One Reapings**

**Creast Mansin POV**

"Creast, what are you doing up so early?"

The sound of my mother's voice makes me jump and almost drop my bowl of cereal. Out of the corner of my eye I glance out the window and see that the sun has barely risen.

_Wow, I got up earlier than I thought. _

"How could I possibly sleep, I've been looking forward to this day my whole life you know that," I say sounding like an excited five year old.

"Dear, it's just the reaping what could you possibly…"- the sudden realization hits her and her tone instantly changes- "you…..No! You're not volunteering!"

"What!" I say loudly, slamming my fists on the table. 'Why not?'

"We've discussed this before you're only sixteeen and not ready."

"Whatever! We never talked about this and you know I can win,"

"Couldn't you wait just another year and see…."

"Why can't you just let me do this?" I plead.

"I am not losing any more children to the games, Creast!" She shouts then covers her mouth after realizing what she just did. "Creast?"

I stand there stunned for what seems like minuets. My ice blue eyes staring into a memory that in reality is just blank space.

"Creast I…"

I snap back to reality and am overcome by anger. "You can't stop me!" I shriek.

She says something more but I don't listen. I run down to the basement where she stores the extra training equipment from the career academy she teaches in. Blinded by anger I immediately grab a knife and throw it as hard as I can at the head of a dummy. I then yank it out and proceed to stab it in the face a few times. Once my anger has subsided and I realize what I've done, I shove the dummy away from me and crumple to the ground.

_Ugh I did it again; I let my anger get the better of me._

I know I can't help it though; not after what I saw.

You see a few years ago my older twin siblings, Levy and Ray, were both tributes in the same Hunger Games. They made it to the final four and that's when Levy did the unthinkable. She got Ray alone and tortured him to death, her own brother! The trauma of that event completely changed me. I've always had a temper but it got worse. Every little thing set me off into a screaming tirade; sometimes I would just yell at nothing in an empty room. Now, after some help from my therapist, I've gotten a better hold on my sanity. Moments still arise though when I just can't control myself; especially when the memory is brought up so suddenly. I realize that this is the reason my mom doesn't want me volunteering.

_Gosh, how could I have missed that!_

I run my hands through my short black hair; all this stress has given me a headache.

Turning to walk to the stairs I run into my mom.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am," she says and hugs me. I don't make a move to do the same though I don't think I could if I wanted to since she's squeezing me so hard.

Finally she lets go "Also we need to get going,"

"What, but I…"

"You've been down here for 3 hours, Creast," She says.

"Heh heh, good thing I got up so early huh…"

**Hydell Woods POV**

I follow a group of kids out of the community home as they head to the town square. I look around at the other people walking beside me all dressed up and what am I wearing? A white tank top, jeans, and my fathers peacekeeping metal. It's not like I have anything better, or even care. I hate the reapings, and all the other boring events that happen before the games. Why don't they just skip those?

Finally I make it to the crowded town square and squeeze my way into the seventeen year olds' section. It doesn't take long before our mayor walks on stage and begins that tedious speech of his.

I tune out until I see our escort walk up to the microphone. Man she looks even worse than last year. Her skin and hair are both bright purple and her outfit looks more like a lampshade than a dress.

"Welcome, welcome District 1," she says enthusiastically "happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!"

The people around me give a simultaneous groan. Normally I would as well but I'm too focused to follow suit. This is the only good part of the reapings, and I want to make sure I hear which sorry losers get picked this year.

"Alright let's find out who will be the lucky two that will represent District 1 in the twelfth anual Hunger Games, ladies first," she practically skips over to the glass bowl with all the girls' names in it. "Our female tribute is Glitz Wilson."

**Creast Mansin POV**

That's my cue. I shove some people aside waving my hand wildly in the air.

"I volunteer!" I don't wait for anyone to react and immediately run up to the stage, almost trampling Glitz. Once I'm up there I put on a big smile for the cameras.

"Didn't want her to steal the glory did you?" our escort says.

"Nope,"

"Well then what's your name?"

"Creast Mansin, your next victor,"

"Oh I just love your enthusiasm, congratulations Creast!" She says walking back to center stage. "Alrighty then, now for the boys."

She grabs the slip of paper and unfolds it slowly trying to create some sort of drama.

_Give me a break. _

"Hydell Woods."

**Hydell Woods POV**

_Oh damn, that's me!_

I should be scared and yet in the stress of it all I just start laughing. I continue to do so even as I walk up the stairs to the stage. The escort is looking at me funny, though I can't tell if it's just her makeup, and the girl beside me just looks at me for a second and takes a step in the other direction.

"Okkkaaayyyy… are there any volunteers?" Nobody steps up; they're probably all too shocked to make a move. This only makes me laugh harder.

"What the hell is so funny?" shouts the girl.

I continue to laugh.

"Shut up!" she screams and kicks me over. Before she can make another move some peacekeepers come and restrain her. She fights to free herself but from the looks of it, she really isn't that strong.

"Give it up for our lucky tributes. Creast Mansin and Hydell Woods," she says nervously then adds more quietly "should be an interesting year."

**Creast Mansin POV**

Those same peacekeepers that grabbed me on stage haul me over to the justice building.

_Stupid kid! I hate him! He'll die a slow, painful death when we…_

Before I can think of ways to kill him my mom comes in. She rushes over and hugs me; I can tell she's about to cry.

"Mom don't worry I'm gonna make it home,"

"And what if you don't, Creast," she sobs.

"I will," I say firmly "this is what I've been trained for."

"I know," is all she can say and the rest of our visit is spent in silence.

**Hydell Woods POV**

I should tell them to just take me out of here; I know that no one is coming to see me. I watched my family die in a house fire last year (that's how I got the scars on the side of my face) and it's not like I tried to keep close with my friends after that. The whole fire thing is where I lost a good portion of my sanity. For the most part I can keep a handle on it but when stressful situations like that arise, I slip.

Looking at the timer i see that I still have a couple of minuets left before they'll let me out.

_Well, may as well do something with this alone time._

Fiddling with my fathers peacekeeping medal I begin to think of strategies for the games.


End file.
